A New Beginning
by darkkitten64
Summary: Katy Lockwood is a rich, loudmouthed, doesn't-take-any-crap sexy teen with a very tragic past. 10 years later, she goes to Ouran Highschool as a first year and meets the Host club! She makes their maid quit, so to repay them, she is forced to become the Host Club's maid! Kyoya knows that shes hiding something... And will figure it out, maybe finding love in the way!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is my first story, so please please PLEASE be nice! I do NOT own OHSHC or any of the characters (Except my OC Katy Lockwood)!

* * *

Katy POV :

_Everything was dark, haunting, and silent. To Katy at least. She was in her majestic grand bedroom, unable to sleep._

_"…" She was silent, as there was nobody to talk to. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was about to happen. What she didn't know, was that it would be one of the most horrible nights in her life._

'Creak…. Creak…. Creak….'

_She heard the sounds of moving and shuffling, even though she lived in a mansion._

_None of the servants were in the mansion since they had their special 1 month off , and they only had it once a year._

_"Go to sleep… There's nothing wrong…" She kept telling her self, trying to get the horrible feeling away from her stomach. At the tender age of 6, she was smart for her age, trying to tell herself that nothing was there._

_She couldn't have been more wrong._

_Boom,crack,slam, and scream. That was what she heard downstairs._

_She quickly ran as fast as a 6 year old girl can downstairs,2 flights of stairs, and what lie there was a gruesome sight._

_There were several men in black with guns. To her horror, both her younger sisters were in the mens grasps. What was even worse, though, was that both her parents layed there, dead. _

_Tears were fighting to leak through her glassy violet eyes._

_"Why did you do this! Let them go right now!" She screamed_

_One of the men, seemingly the leader, told another man "Grab the oldest, I want to play a little game concerning life or death with her." The man stood there._

_"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID! DO IT NOW! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!" The leader said, though he said it as an order._

_The man scrambled and grabbed her. She started kicking, thrashing, and biting the man "Let me go!"_

_She was than brought to the leader. The leader than said "Call me Jet. Now let me explain the rules. If you want to stay safe with you and both your sisters, find me the most valuable thing that your parents treasured. You have 1 hour and 30 minutes exactly. But there is a catch. Every 30 minutes, we shoot one of your sisters starting with… The youngest. So it goes from the youngest." Glancing at Christy. "The middle child" He glanced at Katherine "To the oldest…" Finally resting his eyes at me._

_"But I don't know what my parents treasured the most!"_

_"So the countdown starts…. Now." He said._

_I ran upstairs as fast as I can, Starting with my used-to-be-parents room. _

_I went through all my mom's gold, silver, and diamond jewelry. After I finally couldn't find anything, my eyes started to tear up again._

_Than, to my most uttermost horror, I heard a gun crack downstairs, and heard Christy scream a bloodcurling scream. It than got quiet._

_The tears quickly flowed down my cheeks onto the floor. I just wanted to curl up on the floor and rest there._

_I ran downstairs "Please please please…. Don't tell me…"_

_There was Christy. She lay on the floor, unmoving with a hole to her chest. Katherine was bawling her eyes out. _

_Jet looked at me with sadistic eyes. "An hour left Katy-chan" He said smiling._

_I just ran upstairs._

_After about 20 minutes of searching frustratingly, I just couldn't and dropped to the floor. As I layed there, unmoving, my eyes rest upon a vase. My eyes widened. 'Mom's grandmas vase! That probably cost more than the whole house altogether!' She quickly got up and tried lifting it up. it weighed 100 pounds. She knew she didnt have that much time left, so she and her clumsy self went down the stairs to fast, stumbling and dropping the vase in the process._

_"NO! She kept screaming over and over. she could practically feel Jets smirk in the other room, and didnt bother to even go there. she Lost the game._

_After about 5 minutes, Katy finally heard the scream and bullet. She closed her eyes in shame, not willing Jet see her cry. She failed everyone. Her mom, dad, Christy, and Katherine._

_Jet found her in the room in a bloody mess since the sharp blades of the broken vase was scattered all around her._

_"..." He didn't say anything. _

_After about 10 minutes, he finally said "Are you still playing the game? Do you want me to kill you now?"_

_"...Yes..."_

_He was about to shoot her, when the police started knocking on the door. "Shit! Who called the police!" _

_The policemen were kicking and punching the door. Jet stared at me for a second, and than started running towards the window, smashing it open, leaving glass pieces all over the floor._

_His henchmen started following his lead, jumping through the windows. All the police were trying to chase them, except 2. A normal police officer and the chief._

_The chief than said to the other "Call the ambulance right now Jerry! We have to..."_

_Before I knew anything, I blacked out._

* * *

Katy POV:

I screamed.

I looked around my bedroom and sighed in relief.

"Just a dream..."

I have been having that same dream for years. Sometimes I didn't have any dreams, but that night 10 years ago was my nightmare.

I lived with my grandma on my mother's side. Nobody but our family knew that that night was a massacre. Everybody was told that my mother and father were suicidal, attempted to kill me and killed both my younger sisters.

I grew up to be beautiful, or so that family members tell me. I have creamy white skin, violet eyes and light red hair. I stood at 5'5, so I was almost-average height. I have a flat stomach, alot of curves, ass, and my breasts were a 36 D.

My maid than came in and said " , you need to get ready for school. will be waiting for you downstairs in about an hour. Would you like me to get your bath ready?"

"Yes thank you"

She than scurried off to my bathroom to get the soaps, shampoo, Towel, and water adjustment ready.

I than took out the school uniform and scoffed at that... obscenity!

"Damn... I am not wearing this..."

She than proceeded to find a better outfit similar to the monstrosity, and found it.

It was a pleated yellow short-skirt, long sleeved slightly oversized shirt that was yellow starting with the sleeves until the end and showed her upper chest and shoulders. She would wear a black bra (Push-up) under it so that the straps would clash with the yellow. There were also mid-thigh yellow striped socks that she would wear with the skirt. She would wear her white chuck taylors with them.

"Perfect..."

The maid than came out and said "Your bath is ready, mistress."

"Okay..."

She than quickly layed the outfit on her bed, and went to the bathroom.

She took off all her clothes, put them on the hanger of her bathroom, and went inside the bath. The bubbles were floating all over. She than proceeded washing off all the grime, dirt, and sweat covered on her body. when she was done, she lay there for a moment before getting her toothbrush, some tooth paste, and started brushing. (I do it too!)

When she was done, she stood up still naked in the bath, leaned over to the sink and spit it out.

"Can we pretend that airplanes~In the night sky~are like shooting stars?~ I could really use a wish right now~wish right now~wish right now~" She sang, laying in the still hot tub relaxing.

after 15 minutes she got out of the shower and dried her self. Her hair was still wet, so she would have to call her maid to quickly blow dry it. 'Remember!'  
she thought angrily to herself.

She than put on her new 'uniform' and looked at herself in the grand mirror.

'Damn I look hot! The bra really did help her breasts stand out more, and she even put on some mascara to make her eyes pop out. She put some lipstick, grabbed a yellow headband, and went downstairs calling her maid on her pearphone (I couldn't help it :D0

"Dina! Can you get the blowdryer and dry my hair? Thanks!"

She went down to breakfast, going into the kitchen.

"Hi grandma!"

"Good morning..."

"Grandmother what are we-"

She was cut off by Dina hooking the dryer and starting to dry her hair.

"Eating today?" She finished

"Bacon egg and cheese wrap, orange juice, and mini pancakes" The cook, Hilda said.

"Looks great as always Hilda!"

"Thank you..." Hilda than left to her room since he cleaners were starting too file in the kitchen.

Katy and her grandmother, Cathleen, were eating and chatting animatedly.

Dina finished with the blow dryer and started combing Katy's hair, after all the knots were out, she brushed it. Katy's hair came out silky smooth with bangs, and hair chopped into layers to her waist.

'I can't believe i'm going to Ouran Acadamy...' She thought as she waved her grandmother and maid goodbye. She went into her White Porsche 2012 ( :D ) and started driving away, nervous how the outcome would turn out.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review and fave please :)


	2. Bonus Chapter: Getting Over It

Hey Everyone! I'm gonna have to cut this chapter short... I need to leave in less than an hour to go bridesmaid shopping! I know! My cousins getting married in June, and my whole family is going to punta cana, dominican republic for it! And just to say, I have to go to a bachlorette party in vegas in december, so the story has an 80% chance to still be up and running during that! Im gonna cut this REALLY short.

Oh, and also, this will just be Katy thinking about and coping about the loss of her family from year to year until she's 15.

* * *

Katy POV:

I can't believe this. My family died a year ago. It's their anniversary day, and it's raining, and I am at their graves with my grandma.

She was wearing a normal, black dress that went over the knees. she had black flats with a bow on each of them. She had thin, black gloves and a single, large bow on her head.

Her grandmother had a black dress that went 2 inches over her knee, and black stilleto boots. She also had a black sombrero with a flower on it.

_'Why am I the only one alive... I'm the one who killed them... _I _should be the one dead... I'm completely useless..._

She started . She was sobbing and crying in front of someone. She never cried in fron of ANYBODY. Not even her grandma.

* * *

Katy POV:(9 years old)

I was a 9 year old. My parents have been dead for 3 years along with my sisters. She wore the same outfit, since it was her mother's favoriot black dress for her.

Her Grandmother was also wearing the same.

_'I'm more useless than I was 2 years ago at the last grave encounter... It's been 3 years and I still haven't found the monster... I bet he's laughing it up right now. I hope he goes to hell if he's not._

Unlike last time, she didn't full out sob, but she started crying, but not as loud. Her Grandmother had a sorrowful look on her face.

* * *

Katy POV: (11 years old)

I was 11 years old and blossoming already. I was at the grave once again, 2 years later than the last appearance. I actually talked this time to my dead family members.

"Hey everyone... Sorry I haven't been talking to you the times I visited... I just wanted to let you all know that I am happy. I hope all you guys are too."

I than started weeping, giving my silent thanks.

* * *

Katy Pov:

I was officially a teenager. I was 13, and guys were starting to gawk at me. It got annoying, at first, but I got used to it.

Grandmother, like always, was praying, with her eyes closed.

"Hi again everyone! I'm now in my first year of junior high, and i'm happy about it! I hope all you are praying for me, like i'm praying for you!" I said with a false smile. I wasn't completly over my families death, but I was getting to it.

* * *

Katy POV: (15 years old)

I was at my families graves. I, once again, was using my old dress.

Like always, I started talking to them.

"Hi guys..." I smiled genuinely

"How are you all? I've been fine... I'm entering my first highschool in a few months... wish me luck. So how have all of you been? It must be nice in heaven. I can't visit you in the other world, and don't hope on staying soon, but i'm happy that I cam at least talk to you in some way..."

I said it with a REAL smile for once... I may be over it.

I heard a faint "Good job... You finally get it..." as it slowly faded away, I said to myself

_I'm over it... thank you._

* * *

__So did you like it? Just a little Bonus :D I also forgot to say:

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own OHSHC


End file.
